cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Interivew with ganner
This is my interview with ganner Superdadsuper: How did you feel before you went into the maze? 5:15Pricerocks245:Really nervous, and there was a lot of anticipation. *5:16Superdadsuper:Tell me how you prepared yourself for the maze. * 5:16Pricerocks245:I didn't really do much, but i went to an old friend's maze and trained a bit. *5:16Superdadsuper: *I tried doing a harder maze *but i could not do it (laughs) *(long pause) * 5:16 * Describe what you did when you won? *5:17Pricerocks245:Hmm. *Overwhelmed with suprise and pride *and very relieved. *5:18Superdadsuper:What are u planning to do with your dot? * Pricerocks245:I might get the dance thing, and show it off at parties (laughs). *5:19 (long pause) *5:21 and I really appreciate everyone who came, I had a great time *5:21Superdadsuper:Do you have any family or friends out there who you would like to thank? *5:22Pricerocks245:Yeah, I'd like to thank my parents for being there for me *they've been a great influence. *5:23Superdadsuper:So can you tell us a quick summary on how you won from begining to end? *5:23Pricerocks245:Sure, *at the beginning i had a slight advantage because i was like the 3rd person in *5:24Superdadsuper:Yes that was *5:24Pricerocks245:I kept staying on one side and it turned out to be correct so i made it to the 2nd floor relatively fast *5:24Superdadsuper: *(pause) *It seemed like it. *5:25Pricerocks245:The 2nd floor was hard, I just checked in every place i wandered by until i got lucky *and the 3rd floor was just crazy. *There was already another guy there and we were both headed the same way so i knew he had hit a dead end. *5:25Superdadsuper:Are you saying you broke Einsitein's theroy of relativity? * (laughs) *5:26Pricerocks245:No, *well i mean, he was coming from another direction *and the only reason i made it is because i took a gamble and went to a different area *5:27Superdadsuper:Yes it was a risk, *you got to take risks sometimes. *5:27Pricerocks245:I checked 2 things side by side, the first was a dead end but the second was it. *5:27Superdadsuper:And that was the exit/ *5:27Pricerocks245;Yeah. *5:27Superdadsuper:Are you a bragger? *5:27Pricerocks245:A little bit, but not too much *5:27Superdadsuper(laughs) *5:28Pricerocks245:ha ha ha ha *I kinda get annoyed by people who brag a lot. *5:28Superdadsuper:It is sometimes. *5:28 *'Superdadsuper:' *Did u think you were going to win? *5:29Pricerocks245:I knew there was a chance but i doubted it. *5:29Superdadsuper:Yah same with me. *Were you frustrated with the maze? *5:30Pricerocks245:A little bit. *The 3rd and 2nd floors gave me some grief and the 3rd floor was the type of maze that just drove me nuts *5:31Superdadsuper:Would you like me to call SOE and tell them about your steller achivement? *5:32Pricerocks245:If you want, though I don't think they will care too much about it, this was a player thing, nothing offical. *5:32Superdadsuper:yah. *(laugh) *Anything else you would like to say before i wrap this up? *5:33Pricerocks245:Hmm (long pause), *yeah *5:33Superdadsuper:What? * *5:34Pricerocks245:If you think you can do it, do it. If you think you can't do it, you should at least try, you do much better with a belief you can do it * *5:34Superdadsuper:That is true. *So remember dont eneter in anything with a dot prize so it is fair for other people. *(laughs) *just kidding. Well Thank you for coming Ganner and remember folks you may get an interview with me too.Superdadsuper (talk) 15:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) * Category:Blog posts